Delicious
by ShougiKnight
Summary: Tsuna gets lost while he's exploring the Underground Vongola base and stumbles upon something he shouldn't. Takes place during box weapon training when Tsuna is doing practically nothing compared to the other guardians. Yes, it's a bit smutty, sorry.


I don't own Hitman Reborn. I just wrote this because I was looking for a good, serious relationship story between Kyoko and Tsuna (because it's canon, you know, because it is) and I couldn't find anything. Needless to say, I was disappointed. So I wrote this up. It turned out a lot longer than I thought but it needed to be. Both of them are pretty naive so I can't see them getting anywhere quickly.

Tsuna slowly wandered through the halls of the Vongola underground base. Reborn had stolen his map from him, saying something about honing his Vongola Intuition. Tsuna sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Why was Reborn always making life so hard for him? Tsuna was glad for the chance to walk around though, as he needed a chance to gather his thoughts. Yamamoto and Gokudera were making good progress with their boxes but Tsuna had been too afraid to open his after the first time had gone so horribly wrong. This left his "training time" to be reduced to staring at the Vongola box, shaking violently, and overthinking possible ways that it could go even more wrong.

Tsuna rounded another corner and stopped. He had been so lost in thought that he had no idea where he was anymore. "Hiiiii-this place is so big it could take hours before someone finds me." Tsuna muttered to himself. He figured that if he just kept walking he'd run into a landmark sooner or later. Rounding a couple more corners, Tsuna suddenly felt the need to walk silently. This could have been because there were no other sounds but he hadn't been being particularly loud before. Curious as to why he was getting this feeling, he tiptoed forward, after all, it wasn't a need to be quiet because something was wrong it was just that…he had a feeling that he shouldn't disturb something.

After a few more closed doors, Tsuna hears something. Very quiet at first, almost inaudible, it gets slightly more recognizable as he approaches the third door. Still, the sound is barely more than a whisper of….panting? But, the training floors were on the other side of the base, and this kind of panting didn't sound like someone was training. Was someone hurt? A look of concern flickered across his face. Still tiptoeing, Tsuna moved quietly to the door. It was open a few inches, like someone had tried to shut it but hadn't pushed hard enough so it sprung back open a little. The room beyond was dim, he could tell that much. He hesitated before putting his hand on the door.

Tsuna took a quiet deep breath and thought "The future me built this base so I should be able to go anywhere in it, right?" He slowly pushed the door and it opened silently, as a door in a mafia base should, at least the base was in good repair. The room was small and tastefully decorated. There was a small lounge couch in the center and two fake trees along the wall. Between them was a small…person?

He heard a small gasp. "Ts- Tsu-una!" Kyoko looked up, her face red with embarrassment. Tsuna was confused for a second as to why she would be confused and why she was sitting on the floor when there was a couch right there….oh. He realized suddenly that he had interrupted something rather…personal.

Kyoko had her shoes and socks draped over the arm of the couch nearby, her skirt was indecently hitched up to her hips and….her panties were draped around her left ankle. Kyoko quickly smoothed her skirt down to cover herself and grabbed her panties and hid them behind her.

"Wh-what are you doing he—I mean, of course you can go anywhere you want but…why are you so far away from where we usually—Well, that is, um…" Kyoko stuttered to a stop and used her free hand push against the wall to help her stand up. "Nobody really comes over to this side of the base, I thought." She finished finally. Tsuna's face resembled a tomato and he found that he had a hard time forming coherent sentences. He blinked as he realized that her fingers left a wet smudge on the wall behind her. His nose suddenly felt runny.

He took that opportunity to quickly avert his eyes, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve. Thinking with a grimace after he did that Kyoko was the one that did the wash so why did it matter? Tsuna looked up at Kyoko, straight into her face, trying to read what she might be thinking. Her face was red but she was pretending that everything was normal. Her fake smile was almost painful. Tsuna saw instantly that she knew that he was very aware of what had been going on. Even in the dim room, he knew she must be embarrassed.

He realized suddenly that the silence between them had gotten awkward and he quickly thought of something, anything to say to her. She saw the panic in his eyes and translated it as something different. A couple of tears started down her face. "Tsuna-kun, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you needed this room and you'll probably never think of me the same again and—and—" Kyoko burst into sobs.

Tsuna's heart felt like it cracked when he saw Kyoko's tears and it broke clean in two when she started crying. He crossed the room quickly and put his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder and curled her arms against her chest. Tsuna felt so weak, so helpless. He could only stand and hold her while her body shook with sobs against him. It was his fault, if he hadn't been no-good-Tsuna he wouldn't have gotten lost in his own base and he wouldn't have walked into the wrong room. He wouldn't have seen Kyoko, the one he had been most motivated to protect since day one, the one he….He had to help her, but how? He rested his cheek against her hair and just decided to wing it.

"Kyoko-chan, shhh…. Calm down. Everything's all right… everything is going to be just fine. I didn't know you were in here. I was really just lost. Please don't cry, Kyoko. I love you so much." Tsuna's brain stopped. 'Oh, crap, did I really just tell her that?' Kyoko hiccupped. She turned her face up to him, not too far up mind you, he was only a couple of inches taller.

"Wha-what did you say?" She whispered, her voice slightly rough from crying. Her eyes were big with tears and Tsuna couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful. Well, since the confession part was over, that means that the hardest step was done. Thank goodness.

Tsuna smiled gently at her. "I love you, Kyoko. I love you more than life itself." He was surprisingly calm as he pulled her down to sit on the couch with him. More like, he sat down holding her shoulders with one arm and used the other to pull her legs across his lap. She smiled and leaned into him, using the piece of cloth in her hands to wipe her tears off her cheeks. Tsuna smiled back and leaned in for a chaste kiss on her soft lips, she hadn't run away. He confessed his love and he was still holding her, he had kissed her, _and she was smiling! _Suddenly he noticed, something was off about her movements, was something wrong? Did she not love him back? What if he just ruined their friendship? Tsuna started to panic, but his Vongola Intuition kicked in. She was fidgeting with whatever was in her hands, like she was being picky about what part she used to dab her face wi—those are her panties.

…she's not wearing underwear right now. Tsuna's mind went blank as soon as this thought occurred to the back part of his mind. He dipped his head in embarrassment, which only served to put his gaze directly on the piece of fabric in Kyoko's hands. To her credit, the panties were very cute. They were white with little pink flowers on them and a little bit of lace on the band. The perverted back of his mind commented that she'd look very nice in them. He felt the blood start to rush away from his brain.

Kyoko had stopped crying and her breathing had returned to normal. She shifted her weight and instead of leaning against Tsuna's shoulder she leaned on the arm of her couch, which knocked her socks and shoes onto the floor. Her arm slipped out of her lap and she dropped her panties on the floor as well. Tsuna looked up at her. He felt incapable of any kind of speech. He had Kyoko sitting across his lap, she wasn't wearing any panties (or socks or shoes for that matter), he had just confessed his undying love to her, …and he was getting the beginnings of an unavoidable hard on. What _could_ he say? He looked up at her face. He could tell in the dim light that she was still flushed but her eyes sparkled and she looked genuinely happy. He exhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath.

"I love you too, Tsu-kun" Kyoko spoke quietly. Tsuna hung on every word.

"Y-you do?" His face split into a smile, she loved him! His heart was warm and even the room seemed a little brighter. She had also called him Tsu-kun. As far as he knew, only ten-years-later Kyoko called him that. Does that mean that he did something right?

Kyoko smiled and nodded, "I love you very much." Tsuna full on grinned and leaned in, kissing her firmly. He could never have asked for anything more. Kyoko returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few seconds they broke away. Kyoko rested her forehead against Tsuna's and smiled, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Tsu-kun….you're poking me." She giggled. Tsuna blushed and leaned back, trying to scoot out from underneath her legs, moving to the far side of the couch. She bent her knees under her skirt and leaned forward, stopping him with a hand on his thigh. Her hand was warm and sent jolts of electricity up his legs. He felt his groin jump at the sensation. She leaned forward more, putting more weight on his leg. The pressure in his groin increased as he got harder.

"Tsu-kun…kiss me again. Please?" Tsuna's brain turned off with that. Who could say no to those eyes? He leaned forward, pushing her back onto the couch. With a hand supporting him on either side of her head he leaned forward, kissing her passionately. He was so overwhelmed, his arms gave out, halfway through the kiss sending his body down to lay on top of hers. She smiled into his kiss as he readjusted to prop himself up on one elbow.

"S-Sorry Kyoko…I-I slipped." He stammered an apology as he shifted his weight off of her.

"Tsu-kun, there's no reason to apologize." She smiled up at him. He relaxed a little, kissing her softly. As he pulled back from the kiss he looked at her face, beautiful and…smirking? 'Why was she—oh shit.' Kyoko's hand brushed softly against his pants, sending a jolt of pleasure through his stomach to his brain, making his sight go unfocused.

"Since you confessed first I think it is my turn to surprise you, Tsu-kun." She smiled gently at him as he struggled to keep his face composed and clear his eyesight. "I understand you well enough to know that you won't initiate something like this." She brushed her fingers against him again, the texture on his pants causing more friction than he had expected. He inhaled sharply.

"K-Kyoko, wha—" He struggled to get out. She just shook her head and extended her neck up to kiss him again.

"Tsuna, I know you know. I can see it in your eyes." She looked serious as she continued. "Do you remember what I was doing when you came in?" She paused as she blushed deeper. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I almost never do that. I only resort to it when I absolutely need it." She trailed off and whispered, "I have just been around you a lot more than usual lately…."

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat. 'She likes me that much? So it really is my fault that this happened. I am the cause of her embarrassment and she…still likes me?' He paused, thinking. 'If it is my fault, then I should be the one to fix it, shouldn't I? But what can I do?' He felt his breathing calm down, his mind stopped racing. He looked up, as calm and reserved as when he was in his dying will mode. He knew what he wanted, but what was more important was what she needed. If she just wanted him to stay with her, he would. If she just wanted him to hold her, he would. If she wanted him to leave, he would do that too.

Kyoko looked back up into his eyes. She could see the change in him. She could feel his love. And she loved him right back. She needed this. "Tsu-kun? Will you help me?" There, she said it. She had asked.

Kyoko gently touched Tsuna's free hand, the one he wasn't leaning on and he instantly moved it to her cheek, cupping her cheek gently. "You know I will, Kyoko. I would do anything." Tsuna spoke seriously and took her lips into his. His hand slid around to her neck, pressing their lips harder together, deepening their kiss. He moved his hand to her shoulder and down her arm as his tongue touched her lips gently. She did the same with her tongue as his hand slid to her waist, leaning some of his weight on one of her legs.

His hand lingered there while they kissed, his mind distracted by the dance their tongues were doing on their touching lips. She moved her hand over to his, guiding it to the hem of her skirt, where she released it. Tsuna smiled into her lips at her boldness and kissed her with a sudden burst of energy that his heart had discovered at finding this new side to her.

He pressed his thumb into the inside of her thigh and she responded instantly, her legs drifting open slowly. Moving his kisses to her neck she tipped her chin up to the ceiling as he softly stuck his nose under her chin. She sighed happily. Tsuna suddenly felt a mischievous urge to make her breathe differently. Quickly he moved his hand up to her causing her to sharply suck in the sigh she just released as he touched her. She released her breath, chuckling lightly and nervously. Tsuna responded and laughed lightly into her neck, pleased that his plan had succeeded.

Having never done this before, Tsuna paused, unsure of how to proceed. Kyoko seemed to be holding her breath. Tsuna didn't want her to do that, she might suffocate! He quickly decided to move. He soon discovered just how sensitive she was. She responded to every tiny movement of his palm against her. But wait, he was doing something wrong wasn't he? He paused and thought back to his health class, that was his only reference to go off of after all. Regrettably, he couldn't remember anything. He smiled a little. Silly of him to get his hopes up. He'd just have to figure it out on his own. He moved his fingers down, trying the Braille approach. His fingers found softness and…wet. Kyoko gasped. That was a good gasp, wasn't it? Tsuna remembered the wet smudge on the wall and decided that yes, it was.

He touched a little harder and heard her breathe in sharply again. Repeating this he decided to try touching a little faster. Kyoko let out a soft moan, the sound taking Tsuna by surprise. He'd never expected her to make such a delicious sound. He didn't even know that sound could _be_ so delicious. He slowed down a little and pressed a little harder this time. He wanted to hear more delicious sound but he wasn't rewarded by that this time. Kyoko's hand had moved to his crotch, as her fingers started tracing circles on his shaft through his pants. Now it was his turn to breathe in sharply as his eyesight dimmed again.

"mmm…Tsu-kun?" Kyoko's voice was low and soft, drawing Tsuna's absolute attention.

"Kyoko?"

"Don't you think that it isn't fair?"

"What?"

"It's not fair for me to not have underwear on and for you to still have yours on." Her fingers continued to trace circles on his pants, non-chalant, while his brain proceeded to stop working all together.

She smiled softly as she sat up, unbuttoning the back of her skirt, forcing him to turn his body towards her. Once she was sitting she had use of both hands and she busied herself trying to figure out how to get his pants open from her current angle while his brain struggled to catch up.

Both tasks were completed at about the same time. Tsuna's brain came rushing back into action as soon as her soft fingertips brushed against him, without the clothing barrier. His face reddened, suddenly feeling horrendously self-conscious. He never thought she would ever…well if it ever had….only in his naughtiest dreams he had even considered that such a thing was possible. His eyes refocused on her as she turned her head to him.

"I'll take off mine if you take off yours." She blushed deeply and turned away again. "Just…don't look."

"Y-yeah, okay." Tsuna didn't trust his voice.

She stood up and her skirt dropped to the floor. He sat up quickly, looking the other direction. He had said that he wouldn't look. He pulled on his pants, his hands more clumsy than usual as he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was taking her shirt off too, leaving only her camisole. How he knew it was called a camisole, he didn't know. But he did know that his pants suddenly became a lot harder to take off, they seemed to be clinging to his body. He stood up and almost fell over again. She giggled a little and knelt down on the couch next to him, helping him get disentangled.

"Tsu-kun, are you all right? We can stop if you want." She smiled and blushed a little. "Honestly, I could die happy right now."

Tsuna dropped his pants off the side of the couch, having finally gotten them off of him. He looked straight up at her face, bypassing her body altogether, just like she wanted him to. He looked at her sternly, "Kyoko, there will be no talk of dying. Do you understand? I just got you. I'm not about to let you go." He kissed her again, firmly, making her believe him, proving to her that she was the most important thing to him in this world or any other. He kissed forward, pressing her back into the couch, laying her down again.

Tsuna's hand took its place again. He started up the touching, pressing various places, some more wet than others. His Vongola Intuition took over and he suddenly knew what to do. Tracing his index finger down in a straight line from the top, he found it, pressing into the most wet place harder than he had been before. His finger kept going and he felt her break away from the kiss so she could suck in a breath. He pulled his finger out and pressed in again, getting a similar reaction. He kissed his way down her neck, letting her mouth be free to breath as he continued, confident now. He pressed in above a bone he discovered with his thumb and switched to using two fingers, her breathing growing more intense now. He kissed her firmly, and like a reset button, her breathing slowed a little.

He pressed a little harder but didn't pull out this time, he paused, and pushed a little further in, then a little further until his fingers couldn't go in anymore. Kyoko let out a delicious moan from the base of her throat, where Tsuna's lips were. He didn't need to hear it, he could taste it and it was more delicious than he imagined.

"Tsuna…"Kyoko breathed, "I'm ready if you are."

Tsuna smiled, he never imagined she would let him go all the way. Not even in his dreams had he gotten this far with her, and it was so much better now that it was actually happening. He had learned everything he could from his hands, now it was time to test it. He propped himself back up on his hands, with one on each side of her head. Tsuna looked down at his angel, her hair spread out like a fan on the dark red couch, her face flushed and smiling. Her eyes were sparkling even though the light was dim.

"I love you, Kyoko." He felt as though he had never said something more true in his entire life.

Her hands dropped from around his neck to his shirt, unbuttoning the last two buttons and he wondered when she had unbuttoned the rest. As she slipped it off his shoulders, he moved his hands so he could be free of it. She gently put one hand on his chest, her palm resting right where his heart was. His muscles were tensed from holding himself up and toned from the weeks of training that he had been doing. She smiled and looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you too, Tsunayoshi." She whispered confidently. He smiled at the use of his full name.

Lowering himself, she opened her legs. He paused when he felt himself touch her with his tip. He was suddenly apprehensive, should he really be doing this? He didn't have a condom or anything, wasn't he supposed to have one? And wasn't the first time supposed to hurt? He knew it was both of their first times. It had all happened so suddenly. His mind raced in circles but then he was pressing in and her eyes drifted shut. He closed his as well an pressed a little harder, he had apparently not aimed perfectly and there was a sudden slide and his tip was inside of her. They both breathed in at the same time as their eyes flew open, staring straight at each other. Tsuna stopped. Kyoko stopped. They stared at each other, Kyoko gazing up at him. Slowly, Kyoko bent her knees, the movement against Tsuna causing his sight to dim. He half moaned, half sighed as she settled into her new position. He opened one eye and gave her a little smile, his face turning red again, embarrassed that he had made such a sound. She smiled and nodded a little, reminding him that she had said she was ready.

Tsuna breathed in slowly as he readied himself. "If it hurts at all, I will stop. You just have to say something, anything. Okay?" He whispered. She nodded, her face showing a mixture of emotions; excitement, apprehension, fear and most importantly, love. He was sure his face was the same. They closed their eyes and Tsuna pushed in.

Kyoko gasped at the pressure and arched her back. Tsuna kept pressing, he was almost all the way in—there. He stopped and concentrated on just…feeling. His heart was about to burst with warmth, joy and love. His stomach was nervously fluttering but he could completely ignore that because he was-..with Kyoko! He had never felt anything like it. His brain, he was sure wasn't quite comprehending it, but that could come later.

Then Kyoko did something that made Tsuna see white. She started moving her hips. She slowly moved them in circles, pressing up against him. Tsuna's arms buckled and he collapsed on top of her, which only served to press him into her further and put his face in between her small breasts, still hidden in her camisole. Kyoko scrunched her eyes and her head flew back as she moaned.

"Unng…Tsu-kun…th-that hurt a little." Kyoko murmured through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tsuna hurriedly propped himself back up, pulling himself out halfway in the process but stopped when Kyoko's hand pressed on his waist.

"It's okay, really. You just surprised me. I'm fine now." Kyoko's hand was firm on his waist, assuring him that she didn't want him to leave her just yet.

Tsuna nodded and leaned his neck down to kiss her as he slowly pressed forward once again. Over the course of the next five minutes they moved and pressed and kissed, passionately and lovingly. Faster and faster, Tsuna learned what he needed to do to make her moan with pleasure, those delicious moans that made the warmth in the bottom of his stomach grow with each passing moment. Finally, Tsuna pressed in, hard.

"Nnng…K-Kyoko…I-I need to…" His head dropped to his chest and he closed his eyes, scrunching his face, bashful at what he knew was coming. Kyoko just smiled as he pulled out of her and grabbed his wet shaft as he pulled himself out. He sat back and leaned his neck back against the couch as he started to leak white. She slowly stroked him, helping him come slowly and easily, keeping her eyes on his face as he covered brought his hands up to cover his eyes and cheeks, embarrassed but wrapped up in pleasure. She leaned in and kissed the hollow at the base of his neck. Curious, he dropped his hands and looked at her. She smiled, seeming to radiate light off of her face.

"I love you, Tsu-kun. Thank you." She smiled, wiping her hands on the bottom of her camisole.

Tsuna's sight was swimming in the aftershocks of coming and he tried to focus on her face. "I-I love you too….s-so much, Kyoko, so much."

She smiled shyly at him as she used his shirt to clean him off, understanding that his energy was spent. After resting for a couple of minutes, recharging a little, Kyoko put back on her panties, skirt, and socks, then she helped Tsuna sort out his boxers and jeans, leaving his dirty shirt crumpled on the floor.

Tsuna laid back on the couch and motioned for her to join him: they laid there cuddled blissfully together until they both fell asleep.

Hours later, Tsuna woke up as Kyoko stirred next to him, tickling his bare chest with her hair. He chuckled sleepily "Hey…. Be nice, I'm ticklish." He slurred.

Kyoko sat up and smiled at him, "Oh you are, are you, Tsu-kun?" His eyes grew wide as she walked her fingers up his chest to his lips. Suddenly he was very awake, Kyoko was laying next to him, he didn't have a shirt on, and…he could taste something vaguely familiar on her fingers. Wait, that all really happened, didn't it? Kyoko smiled at him, watching his emotions run obviously across his face.

She leaned in and gave him a little kiss where her fingers had just been, tasting vaguely what had been on her hands. "I love you, remember, Tsu-kun? Are you going to be okay?" Kyoko smiled gently at him, noticing out of the corner of her eye for the first time that he had very nicely toned abs.

Tsuna relaxed at that, smiling up at her. "Yes, I think I will be all right." Pausing for a second his face became serious. "On one condition." He looked her in the eyes.

Kyoko looked worried. There was a condition? "Y-yes Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna sat up and looked at her, a smile teasing at his mouth, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kyoko's face split into a huge grin, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend. But there is one condition…" Her grin turned into a smirk as Tsuna's eyebrows worried in the middle of his forehead.

"Wh-What condition is that?" Tsuna forced out.

Kyoko smiled. "You have to be my boyfriend."

Tsuna relaxed and hugged her tightly to him. "It's a deal."

They smiled happily at each other and laughed. Tsuna stopped, "Uh…Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked at him quizzically, "Yes, Tsu-kun?"

"Do you know how to get back to where the others are? I got lost, remember?" Tsuna looked down and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Yes I do. Don't worry." She smiled at him as they walked out the door hand in hand, Tsuna carrying his crumpled shirt in his other hand. "But I don't know how we are going to explain your shirt…"


End file.
